


California Dreamin'

by Cmrg



Series: The wasteland series of dr. Richards and the Courier [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmrg/pseuds/Cmrg
Summary: Richards and the courier boy deepen their relationship.
Relationships: Male Courier/Alex Richards
Series: The wasteland series of dr. Richards and the Courier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	California Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes pls let me know, english is not my first language and had been some time since I last wrote anything.

It was night when the courier arrived at camp Forlorn hope, he was smiling so hard and so broad that Raul laughed for himself and said.

‘’Be careful running along this rocks, boss, you might fall and have another reason to visit your doctor’’ Of course this made colour rise in his face, noticing how red the boy was with his comment, the ghoul added ‘’I think will go along and find a way of make myself useful for the night, god knows these boys need a hand, or two, or an entire army of hands around here’’

The courier looked at Raul uncomfortable and mumbled ‘’I will be going’’ he cleared his throat’’ Visit doctor Richards…and…’’ Raul smiled at how naïve the courier was.

‘’We meet at morning, sounds good boss, buenas notches’’ And like that the ghoul parted a different way, and the courier could smile less worried, more excited. There has been many meets between the doctor and the courier, enough so the prospect of what would happen tonight would thrill the younger man.

He entered the hospital tent with a broad smile, calling ‘’Alex’’ with a low tone, fearing that some wounded soldier would hear him.

When he was starting to think about go looking for the doctor in his personal tent, strong arms hugged him from behind, and he saw two large hands covering his eyes, his smile grew impossible larger.

A pair of lips touched his ear making a shiver run down his spine.

‘’There’s my little buttercup’’ and then the courier felt a tongue slid along the curve of his earlobe, making him weak in the knees. He closed the distance between then, rubbing himself against the doctor ‘’I have missed so much my baby boy, you have no idea’’

He bite down the shell of his ear, whispering.

‘’I thought you already forgot about me’’

The courier moaned, feeling those hands travel from his eyes towards his chest, touching him in a way that made his heart beat faster, and he said with a cheeky smile ‘’Well, that would be the end of the world again, would not?’’

‘’Well, It feels like when I wake in a lonely bed in the morning’’ The doctor kissed his neck, rubbing his groin into the courier ass, he was soft, but not for long ‘’But now you are here, isn’t it, my little love? You are not here to listen to an old man rumble, but to make sweet love with him, aren’t you?’’

The courier smiled, feeling a little shy.

‘’What are you waiting to make me?’’ Richards released him, but did not make any advance, instead only laughed and held the courier in place when the boy tried to come for him.

‘’Better we go to my tent, handsome, unless you like being watched, cause I got on the other side of this tent two sleeping soldiers’’ this made a worried expression cross the courier face, and Richards added ‘’calm down, they are so high on hydra that not even a deathclaw would wake then, but better don’t take any chances’’

Feeling a little bold, or horny, the courier said in a light tone ‘’Don’t want to share me? I always saw you as a little voyeur’’ this made an odd smile grew in the corner of Richards lip and his eyes darker with desire.

‘’Maybe in theory I find it hot, but in real life, honey, I have always been little jealous of what is mine’’ this made a heat in the courier lower belly linger.

‘’Am I yours?’’ he said against the doctor lips, licking slowly the bottom lip, tasting Richards in his tongue.

‘’Until you find better, what I doubt’’ and he kissed the smiling courier.

The boy had barely entered the narrow tent and the doctors hands were back at his body, grabbing his ass, kissing him deep and sloppy, bringing him against his body, making their crouches slid against each other. The courier was breathless when Richards broke the kiss, sliding his lips along the younger man jaw, while the courier could only burrow his fingers in the other man hair.

‘’Came on, fuck me already’’ said eager, and doctor Richards looked at him amused.

‘’All this time meeting with me and you still don’t get how much I like foreplay, I am so upset, Buttercup’’ he mocked and the courier rolled eyes playfully.

The younger man got on his knees, touching the front of the doctor trousers.

‘’Meeting is a funny word for fucking’’ said him, but the doctor did not answered, instead he moaned feeling the warm hand against his clothed cock.

The courier felt the member get harder under his hand, and opened the other man’s pant, looking at the swelling in his underwear, gazing up he noticed that he was watched carefully and so he licked the clothed length, mouthing the tip. Richards groan deep, touching the courier hair with the tip of his fingers, encouraging the boy.

The underwear was marked with saliva and body fluid at the tip of the doctor dick, the boy smiled at himself and looked up, seeing the desire in the older man eyes.

‘’Put that perfect mouth of yours in me, buttercup’’

‘’I thought that you like foreplay, doc’’ said the courier while pulling the underwear down, in a tone that made Richard laugh.

‘’You are gonna be the death of me-ah’’ his voice was cut by the overwhelming sensation on the courier lips taking the tip of his dick.

The tongue of the boy glide over the reddened head, savouring the fluid gattered there, the odd salty taste made his own dick throb inside his pants, he grabbed himself, squeezing, so he moaned around Richards cock, making the other man pant and pull his hair more tightly, pulling his face more against his cock, fucking the courier mouth.

‘’Oh-Love, you are so fucking good, just wanna cum all over your pretty face’’

And Richards all most came we he hit the back of the courier throat, feeling the boy’s nose buried in his pubes, but he pulled out, taking a lot of self-control, squeezing the base of his dick.

The courier sucked a large gulp of hair, feeling his jaw ache a little.

Before the boy could think better, the doctor grabbed him, pulling him towards the bedroll, so the boy was on top of him, and pulling him into another kiss, feeling himself on the other man’s tongue.

The courier rolled their groins together, feeling the need of free his trapped cock, and like he had read the boys mind, Richards pulled the boys pant and underwear out of the way, making their cock touch freely.

Richards throw his head back with a long groan.

‘’Take your clothes off, or will come before get inside you’’ and like that the courier set back, taking his boots off hurried. The doctor kicked his own, and after pulling his dirty shirt off he stretched himself over towards the trunk on the side of the bedroll, where he returned with petroleum jelly in hands to the already naked and eager courier.

The younger boy laid down, opening his legs, his face was red with embarrassment, but he knew how good it felt. The older man laid in his side, putting the courier back against his chest, in a position that Richards loved, that way he could mouth the boy’s ear, while a finger teased his hole, making his cock jump in anticipation.

‘’You like that? Uhm? I tell you what… I like that, I could finger you all night and come just from the pretty expressions you make, you are so hot baby boy’’ and like that two fingers deepened inside him, stealing his breath.

There was something about Richards that made this much better than anyone else. He knew all the places where to touch and make the courier wiggle, the courier thought that it might be because he was a doctor or maybe because he had slept with many men. But right now the courier could not care the least, cause at the moment that Richards start poking his prostate the boy could not think of anything, but moan and thrown himself against his fingers.

The Doctor free hand closes over his mouth, and a shush is murmured against the shell of his ear.

‘’Silence now, buttercup, you would not like that someone came here to see what’s happening, would you? Would be funny to me to explain the situations with a hard dick’’

When Richards put three of his fingers inside, the courier felt losing himself and came moaning against the doctor’s hand. Richard took his fingers off, rolling the pliable boy onto his stomach, slinking himself up, feeling that he was also close to come.

The courier looked up his shoulder, looking at the deviant smile of the other man, and then his still hard dick.

‘’Is this okay?’’ he asked in a low tone and the numb boy only waved his head.

The doctor aligned himself, sinking down at the younger man’s body, that curled his fingers and moaned, hishing when the doctor was fully inside. He clenched around the thick length, hearing Richards low groans against his ear, feeling the hands touching his back, groping his ass cheek.

‘’You are so tight, fuck, I guess I am the only luck one in the mojave’’ The courier tried to laugh, but came out as a whimper.

‘’Move, Alex, please’’ and like that Richards gave the first thrust, feeling the boys inside grab him, making him pant at each move.

Richards pulled the boy at his knees still thrusting into him, sliding his hands over his chest, twisting a nipple and gaining a breathless moan, the courier looked over his shoulder at the man fucking him, with begging eyes, so needy that Richards free hand brought him into a deep kiss.

Soon the courier was hard again, and Richards was even jealous of how young the boy was.

‘’Ah-I want to be on top-ah’’ And like that Richards pulled out, lying down. The courier touched his cock, masturbating the doctor before get on top of him, sinking down at it, the expression on Richards face made a shiver run down the boy’s spine.

Maybe was the position, but soon the courier came again moaning against Richards lips and spilling all over his abdomen, tightening around his cock. Richards bite down hard at the boy’s chin and felt himself came, hands grabbing at the courier muscles, coming inside of the boy, the moaned with the warm that filled him.

‘’Ah-I love you, Richards-ah’’ the courier closed his eyes sweetly ‘’I love you so dam much’’

When Richards pulled out, they spooned, Richards kissing every inch of skin, making the courier smile against the bedroll. When the doctor smiled against his ear he felt his heart get heavier and this scarred him. Soon they were tangled in one another, Richards arm over his chest, listening to one another heartbeat. In the middle of that calm the courier heard the doctor laugh in a low tone.

‘’What is it, my love? What’s in your mind?’’ He asked looking at the corner of the tent.

‘’Nothing, baby , just thinking back home, in California’’ said against the courier ear.

The courier felt the doctor lips trail down the side of his face, felling the hands touching his chest tenderly. Taking those hands between his. Holding hands.

‘’Will you one day take me with you to this…California?’’ Said feeling Richards lips smile against the shell of his ear, followed for a soft kiss.

Richards tightened his hug, pulling the courier closer to his chest.

‘’Would you like to, buttercup? To go to California with me?’’

The courier moved to look at the handsome doctor eyes, touching his jawline slowly.

‘’How is there? I mean…is that so different from the Mojave?’’

Richards traced his fingers along the younger man’s inner thigh, allowing himself to amuse with the idea of having the boy with him back at home.

‘’Better, there is the future of humanity, my little love, there are schools, scientists, police officers in the street, farms…health care’’ said even if those things meat nothing to a boy grown in the wasteland, and then adding ’’ And there is me’’ he smiled brightly, making the courier punch him lightly on the shoulder, hiding his own smile.

‘’Not funny’’

‘’I mean it, we can be together, buttercup, nothing would make me more happy. If you would say that you are gonna come with me I would leave the army in the same minute. Just give the world, my little love, and its done’’ whispered lips touching the courier forehead. 

‘’What will the NCR do without you? Forlorn hope can barely stand on it legs with you bringing the soldiers back from the dead, if you leave now the NCR will surely lose the camp’’

Richards did not answered, just lips lingering over the courier skin. The younger man could feel the height of his thoughts, almost as if the doctor was restraining himself of saying something. They look at each other and the warm feeling of sex was almost entirely gone the tent felt starting to get cold like the night.

Richards touched the side of courier face, bringing their faces closer.

‘’My darling… war never changes, but people do, and I am tired’’

The courier closed his eyes and without thinking kissed him, feeling Richards relax against him, hugging him after the warm of his body. Breaking the kiss, the doctor smiled, rubbing his nose against the courier’s.

‘’Then rest, my love’’ said the courier in a soft tone, almost a whisper ‘’ ‘Cause no matter what you do…I will stay with you’’ and so the doctor did.


End file.
